When the Dead Walk, the World Stops
by The Ghost without Romance
Summary: What happens when David discovers a danger beginning to plague Kanto? He does what any good friend would do, he gets his friends to safety as fast as possible, before the danger begins. This is a side story of A Visitor From Another Land if you haven't read it you might be confused. Warning this story contains: Advanceshipping, Intense Violence and Gore, Brief Swearing and Guns.


**Okay guys welcome to my Halloween Special! I decided to write one for the heck of it. And sense I don't know what else to say… Start Reading!**

_**Halloween Special Story – When the Dead Walk, the World Stops**_

_It was a cool October night in Vermillion City, all that could be heard was the whistling of the wind through the trees, and the lapping of waves against the shores of the coast side town. But meanwhile over at the docks, a couple of workers were unloading cages of pokémon onto the pier._

"Man I can't wait to go home" complained one of them.

"Haha I know what you mean" replied the other. "Working the night shift sure can be a pain."

"Yeah but the wife said she was making something special for dinner tonight and you know how good her cooking is."

"I can't argue with that, that steak I had the last time I visited was one of the greatest things I've ever tasted if not the best."

_The two friends continued to unload the cages containing the pokémon. Which were being imported from another region to be transferred to a pokémon reserve were people could observe the foreign pokémon at a safe distance while the pokémon lived happily and were well cared for._

"Hmm? Hey what's going on in this one?" one of the two asked.

_There sitting on the boat was a medium-sized cage containing a lone pokémon. It stood in the middle of the cage. It stared off absentmindedly not looking at anything in particular. It began to make a low moaning sound. This startled the workers, who were looking at the pokémon, for it was a noise neither had ever heard before. One of them fearing for the pokémon's health began to open the cage as soon as the door was open the worker stuck his hand out._

"Hey buddy you feeling alright? You're not sick are you? Here let's go to the Pokémon Center and have Nurse Joy care for you." He said.

_Before the man could touch the pokémon it suddenly lunged and talked the man knocking him to the ground and then landing on him. Before the other worker could react his companion began to scream in pain as the pokémon violently began biting the base of his neck, digging its teeth in as far as possible._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhggggghhhh!" He screamed. "Ahhhggggggg!"

_The pokémon then hastily ripped its teeth from the man's neck. Tearing chunks of flesh and causing the man to scream even louder and harder, while blood began to pool around them. The other standing frozen in a mixture of fear and shock just stared at scene before him. He finally came to his senses he turned and grabbed a nearby crowbar._

"Get…ahh! Get this thing off me!"

"Don't worry buddy I'll get it off of you! Sorry big guy no hard feelings."

_He quickly swung in a golf like manner, hitting the pokémon just under the armpit in the ribs, the curved end pieced its skin and lodged itself in the pokémon's ribcage. This caused the man to release his grip as the pokémon was knocked backwards down the pier. The man on the ground was clutching his shoulder moaning in pain. The other quickly rushed to his aid, trying to help him up, not noticing the pokémon dragging itself across the docks. When it was close enough it grabbed the standing worker's leg and bite into it. This worthier then began to scream in pain as well before kicking the pokémon with his good leg into the water. Unable to swim in its state the pokémon quickly began to sink to the bottom of the endless quantity of water. The man unable to stand in his injured leg fell on his back clutching his leg in hopes of easing the unimaginable pain he felt, to no avail. Looking over at his friend he saw that he was no longer moving, lying on the ground in his pool of blood. The man, still clutching his leg with one hand, desperately tried to pull out his cellular phone. Finally succeeding he dialed nine-one-one. After what seemed like a forever of ringing, the call was answered._

"Hello, 911, how may I help you?"

"Gahh… please… please help. Pokémon… attacked… need help… blood, lots of blood, friend not moving… need help."

"Don't worry sir an ambulance is on its way. Might I have your location?"

"Vermillion… Docks."

_That was all the man managed to say before dropping the phone and passing out from lack of blood._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**October 30, Hospital for People and Pokémon (HPP), 10:54, eleven minutes after the attack…**

_Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were standing in an operation room. Two men were lying on stretchers both covered in blankets, one completely covered, the other covered from the neck down._

"Okay Nurse Joy, what are their injuries?" Officer Jenny asked.

"This man" she said pointing to the one completely covered, "had a large injury at the base of the neck to the shoulder. He had a broken collar bone and multiple fractures in the shoulder blade. Judging the shape and appearance, it seems to be a severe bite wound. He was pronounced dead upon arrival."

_Officer Jenny lifted up the blanket to reveal the bite wound Nurse Joy spoke of. It was a long, wide ovular wound that indeed went from the base of the neck to the shoulder. It was quite deep for a bite wound, there was a large amount of flesh missing and you could see part of the shoulder blade, the spine and the collar bone. The collar bone had snapped in two and the upper part of the shoulder blade was crushed, with the mentioned fractures. Officer Jenny shuddered at the sight of the wound before covering up the body again._

"What about this one?" she asked.

"This one has a severe bite wound on his lower right leg. The bone is his leg has been crushed and the artery in his leg has been severed. Looking at this one it appears to come from the same pokémon."

"A pokémon did this?"

"Yes according to the 911 call made by one of this men shortly before they were attacked by a pokémon."

"Pokémon don't just randomly attack people, something must have been wrong with it."

"Unfortunately there were no pokémon in sight when the ambulance arrived. It more than likely left the area."

"Is this man alive?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes he survived but is currently on life support. But he lost too much blood, I'm afraid he probably won't make it through the night."

_Suddenly as if responding to the people speaking about him, the man woke from his unconsciousness._

"Ahhhh! The… pokémon! Savage, unearthly moaning! Ahhhhghhh!"

_The heartbeat monitor began to beep erratically and unevenly._

"It… it lunged, biting us… for blood… wouldn't stop, wouldn't die."

_The monitor continued to beep in a random manner until it emitted one long beep; the man had died._ _After a long period of silence Nurse Joy spoke._

"There was another thing, around the bites on the men. There is a green tint in their skin, I never seen anything like it before."

**October 30, People and Pokémon Morgue, 11:13, nineteen minutes after the attack…**

"Okay fellas we have to figure out was so strange about these wounds, so the sooner we do that the sooner we can go home."

_They began to remove the blankets covering the men._

"Ugh" one of the morgue workers said. "These guys got some nasty bites."

"Yeah yeah, come on let's get this over with." Another said.

_They began to cut around the bites. Removing amounts of flesh to observe the bites and their green tint._

"Well this tint I'm guessing is some sort of infection, but I've never seen anything like it."

_He then cut a section of the green tinted skin and placed it on the table nearby._

"Well this is definitely strange…"

_As they were observing the removed section of flesh, the other team of people on the opposite side of the room was doing the same. Unfortunately neither group began to notice the body of the man with the neck wound had begun to spasm quietly. This was not something a dead body was supposed to do. It wasn't till the body began to make a low moaning sound that anyone noticed. One young man, who had begun working here recently and was inexperienced around the dead, turned and saw the body slowly get up._

"Uhh is the body supposed to be moving?" he said beginning to panic.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, now get back to work!"

_Ignoring the latter comment the man replied._

"Then why is this one moving!"

"What are you…? Oh my lord!"

_The body, now fully standing began to stumble toward the group of men while roaring in an alien like moan. A man from the other group became to panic and scream. The other body had begun to move too._

"Someone call Nurse Joy fast!"

**October 30, Hospital for People and Pokémon (HPP), 12:00, sixty-six minutes after the attack…**

_Nurse Joy was sitting in her office when her phone rang. Checking the caller I.D. she saw it was the morgue. She then answered the phone._

"Did you find anything about those bodies?" she asked.

"Nurse Joy! These bodies are NOT dead! They have reanimated and are attacking us!"

_There was suddenly a loud scream as one of the undead bite into a man's lower abdomen, ripping out bites of stomach, intestines and parts of kidney._

"Uuuuuuuuaaaaghhh! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!"

"Nurse Joy please, you have to help us, please! No! No, no, no stay back! Ahhh—"

_The man's screaming was cut off as the second reanimated man bite into his neck ripping out his throat and severing his vocal cords. The phone the man was holding dropped to the floor and all Nurse Joy could hear was more screaming as other men suffered a similar fate. Nurse Joy quickly ended the call and then called the police department._

**October 30,Pallet Town, Ash's House, 09:28**

_Ash, May, Brock, Delia, Mr. Mime, and David were all in the living room after eating break feast. They were wondering where they were going to train._

"Really Ash? More training?" May asked.

"Hey there can never be too much training" Ash replied.

"Until you pass out from exhaustion." David said plainly.

"You got that right! Ash never stops training, but I guess it can't be a bad thing." Brock replied smiling at David's comment.

"Well maybe I do get a little carried away…" Ash replied.

"Piiiika" Pikachu said.

"Hey buddy all that training is what got you so strong. Remember all the badges we've got because of it." Ash said.

"Yeah so I guess we should decide where to train at." David said.

"Why not right here on the outskirts of town?" May suggested.

"Maybe route 1?" David suggested.

"Hey I got an idea, how about route 16? "Brock proposed.

"Isn't that near Celadon City?" David asked.

"Yeah but we could spend a few days over there. It would be like when me and Ash travelled together. Instead of sitting here doing nothing most of the time."

"Alright I'm up for it."

"Yup sounds good to me" Ash said, voice full of enthusiasm.

"But I see one problem. Walking is going to take forever." May complained.

"Hmm… I have an Idea. Brock do you have a map of the region?" David asked.

"Yeah here it is."

_Brock took the map out from his pocket on his vest, and handed it to David. David took the map and laid it out on the coffee table._

"Okay so we are right here in Pallet Town… What if we travelled a little ways up route 1 and the cut across this area here over to route 17, then travelled up to route 16? It would severely cut down the required time to go from here to Celadon."

"That doesn't sound that bad. Yeah I'm up for it. What about you Pikachu?" Ash agreed.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu shouted excitedly.

"As long as there is less walking involved I'm alright with it." May said.

"But we would be crossing through that forest and that entire area is uncharted." Brock advised.

"Then we could explore as well. And if the scaling on this map is accurate, it would take about two hours to get through. Plus with the compass feature I added to my Pokedex we shouldn't be able to get lost." David argued.

"Well alright I guess. Let's start packing supplies" Brock said.

"That's the spirit Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

_Ash, Brock, May, and David became to pack supplies into their respective bags. David's bag, which was made up of about the same amount of duct tape as there was original material, however was packed with a large amount of food and berries into his. Brock noticed this while walking by._

"Hey David I thought you said the trip wouldn't take long."

"Yeah but I get hunger pretty often and so does Riolu, I guess what they say is true; pokémon take after their trainer he really likes Rawst berries though. Oh I just remembered I have to tell him all of this. Hey Brock is it okay if you give me and him some privacy? You know how he can get when he is released around others." David explained respectfully.

"Yeah it's alright I have to get back to packing my stuff." Brock replied.

_As Brock walked away, David took the lone pokeball off of his belt and expanded it. When no one was around and David made sure that Riolu wouldn't freak out. He released him._

"Hey Riolu come on out I have to tell you something." David said quietly.

_He tossed the ball in the air and it popped open releasing a white flash of light. Riolu appeared out from the light. He shuddered a little and shook his head slightly._

"Riiluu" Riolu said, a little frightened.

"Hey buddy I was thinking that we should go on a little trip, everyone else is going to travel a little ways through a forest. We're all going to be together and have fun. And I'm bringing lots of food for the both of us, including your favorite."

"luuu?"

_Riolu, who had been shaking with a little bit fear perked up at the mention of rawst berries._

"Yup" David said nodding. "And Pikachu will be with us too."

_Riolu was comforted by this and began to look up at David smiling slightly._

"Riiilluu!" Riolu shouted quietly.

"Don't worry I'll be with you the entire time."

"Ri." Riolu said, nodding once.

_David smiled and put his hand into his bag. When he pulled it out he had a small berry that appeared to be a light blue strawberry._

"Here Riolu go ahead and have one."

"Riiiluu!"

_Riolu accepted it happily and began to nibble on it. Riolu stopped and looked up at David before hugging his leg tightly._

"Riii."

"I know you like it Riolu, and you're welcome." David said smiling warmly.

_Riolu went back to nibbling on his rawst berry happily._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ash, May, Brock and David were all walking through Pallet Town on their way to route one. Riolu was sitting on David's bag leaning over his right shoulder. He was a little scared being around so many people, but was comforted by David's presence and how relaxed he was._

"Alright" Brock announced. "We just need to walk a little ways up the road, and then we'll cut through the forest right there and we should end up on route 17."

"Ok that sounds good to me" Ash said.

_After a period of walking they came to the point Brock said they should walk though._

"Alright this is the area we should walk through" Brock said observing the map.

"Alright let's go." David said.

_Along with more walking through the forest, the group was chatting away. But after a while Ash and May dropped to the back of the group talking in quieter voices. Brock kept looking around and making notes to his map. David would check his compass on his Pokedex every once in a while along with talking to Riolu. Finally after a long amount of walking they came to route 17._

"Oh man I thought we would never make it through that forest." May said sighing.

"Hey May come on now, that two hour walk couldn't have been that bad now could it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, surely you have walked longer than that." David put in.

"Yeah but. Ash you know how much I hate walking."

"Oh well" David said sighing in defeat. "Hey wait a minute… Anyone else notice the lack of pokémon?"

"Yeah you're right plus this is close to the cycling road. There should be more people around." Brock added.

"Well the Cycling road has been closed for maintenance." Ash said.

"Well lets head to Celadon, I'm hungry and so is Riolu." David explained.

"Riii."

"Really David but you ate all that food in the forest." May said.

"Yeah but I get hungry a lot. And we're all out of food."

"Luuu." Riolu added.

"Wow David you eat as much as Ash does, just over a longer period of time." May said.

"Okay lets head to Celadon City" Brock said.

"Huh it looks like we're closer to Celadon than I thought." David said.

"No we were on route 17." Brock said.

"Oh well then." David replied. _"That was weird" David thought._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At the Pokémon Center…_

"Ah well I'm off for food. Come Riolu let's go" David said.

"I'm going to give my pokémon a rest. What to come May?"

"Sure Ash let's go."

"I'm going to go to the Pokémart to stock up on some more supplies." Brock said.

_Brock walked out the door of the Pokémon Center and began to walk down the street as he was walking he overheard the conversation of two individuals._

"Hey man did you hear about Vermillion?"

"Yeah I heard the whole city is in some sort of quarantine. I've got relatives there; they say two docks workers were killed last night by a pokémon. They were sent to the morgue and apparently they came back to life and started attacking people."

"What? That's pretty crazy. Pokémon killing people, are you sure your relatives didn't have too much to drink?"

"Nah man they heard screaming. And some sort of moaning they said they had never heard before."

_The part about the death caused by a pokémon had already caused Brock to listen closely._

"Apparently this morning half the town was going crazy attacking people. The police won't let anyone in or out; human or not."

_Brock decided to quickly head to the Pokémart and get the supplies, he ran back to the Pokémon Center with the items in his backpack. He ran inside to see a large amount of people looking at the television hanging from the ceiling. On the T.V. he heard the same thing he heard from the two men. Over to the side he could see May, Ash and David sitting on one of the couches. Ash was comforting May who looked scared. David however sat transfixed at the television with a look of absolute horror on his face; Riolu was trying to bury his face against David's chest while shaking uncontrollably._

"Hey Ash, May, David!" Brock called. "What do you think of all that?"

_David didn't respond or even seem to hear. Ash looked over to Brock while still hugging May in a comforting way._

"Brock this is all a joke right? That stuff didn't actually happen right?" Ash asked.

"I… I don't know. It was on the news so the news wouldn't just cause panic as a joke."

"But it's all just so awful" May put in. "What do you think David?"

_David still sat unmoving, continuing to stare at the screen which was no longer showing the news alert._

"David? David!" May shouted while waving her hand in front of him.

_David, who finally showed signs of still being with them, looked over and said,_

"Guys we need to leave the mainland."

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"Trust me if what I think is happening actually is happening. We need to get to an island or something similar, something that is surrounded by water that no one can just walk to."

"What is happening exactly?" Brock asked.

David began to explain to them.

"Okay so we heard about how those people were being attacked right? Well those are called Undead or Zombies." He explained adding emphasis on both terms. "They are things that used to be living but have perished and come back, and all they want is to do is spread the disease that caused them to become what they are. They don't need to feed, they don't need to sleep, and they don't need to rest. All that keeps them going is a hunger for flesh that can never be satisfied."

"That can't be true kid." Said a man who had overheard.

"Oh yeah then how do you explain what just happened to those people in Vermillion? Those _things_ have killed them and in no time they will rise to do the same. How do you think there are so many of them if they claim only two men were attacked?"

"It's probably just some flu or something."

"A flu? A flu?! You think that this shit going on is just some freaking flu?! Those people have fricking died, they are dead. And you think it's just some disease? Well congratulations shithead its people like you who have no idea what the hell is going on that cause this shit to spread!"

"David! Calm down!" May shouted.

"What and let this idiot moron blow this whole thing off? So this shit just keeps f***ing spreading?!"

_Smack! David just sat there standing still with his head to the side. For May had slapped him straight across the face._

"David! You know how you get when you're angry! Take it easy. Your scaring Riolu." Brock stated.

"I… I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry May and I'm sorry Riolu."

_Riolu, who had been sobbing on the couch, began to cry as he leaped into David's arms._

"Riiiii! Riilluuu!"

"Hey Riolu, it's all right, I'm not angry anymore." David said softly. "Shhhh shhhh, I'm sorry Riolu I truly am." "I'm really sorry guys. I shouldn't have got so angry."

"It's okay David. We know it takes a lot to make you this angry. If you are this set upon all of this craziness, then we're behind you, right guys?" Brock said.

"Yeah, David I'm behind you, as much as I hate to leave Kanto it just doesn't seem safe anymore." Ash agreed.

"Pikapika"

"David… You're pretty determined so, I agree with you let's find somewhere safe."

"May I'm truly sorry for screaming at you. That slap… I really needed it. I'm fine now, so let's do this guys."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ash, May, Brock, Pikachu, Riolu and David all sat at one of the tables in the Pokémon Center. On the table was a large, expanded map of the Kanto region. On the map Vermillion City was crossed out in red marker._

"Ok so we are here in Celadon City. We need to find a way off the mainland and to an island."

"What about Cinnabar Island? It's separated from the mainland as well as having a town with a Pokémon Center." Brock suggested.

"Sounds good, so now we need a way to get there."

"Well we would need a boat." Brock said thinking out loud.

"Right and the areas that could possibly have boats would be Pallet Town, Vermillion City and maybe Fuschia City. Vermillion is out due to it being the source and the most overrun." David said.

""Pallet Town's pier hasn't had a boat there in forever" Ash added.

"So that just leaves Fuschia City." David said thinking.

"I think the last time we were there they had an area on the coast with a bunch of boats for fishing." Brock suggested.

"Okay so we need a way to Fuschia City."

"Route 17 is out due to it being closed for construction" May said.

"Right May Route 17 is a no-go. "

"Hmm. What if… we go through Saffron City to Route 8, cut through more unmarked territory to Route 11, and then cut through again, finally go across Route 13, 14, and 15 to Fuschia City." David proposed.

"You like cutting through the unknown, don't you?" Brock joked.

"Hey mystery is adventure. Plus I don't want to waste time following the Routes. If I know anything about this, it's that the faster you can get away from the Undead before it spreads the better."

"How _do_ you know so much about this, David?" May asked.

"Let's just say I've done a lot of research."

"What? But you never told us anything about that." Ash said.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you" David said sadly.

"Like what?" May asked.

"Things that shall be left for a different day. Maybe when all this passes, but as a saying goes, There is a time and a place for everything… but not now."

"Well alright" Ash said.

"Well if we're all okay with the plan of action I say we get moving tomorrow, agreed?"

"That sounds good." Brock said.

"But first we need to gather some equipment. Ash and May we are going to need some gear I want you two to find us some protective boots, some clothes that would be good for camping and first aid. Brock you should look for some things like equipment, here I'll write down what I think we'll need… There. Here you are."

"Some of these items are pretty strange." Brock said thinking.

"Trust me, we will need them." David said.

"What about you David are you getting anything?" May asked.

"Yup I'll be getting what could be the most necessary thing possible."

"What is it?" Ash asked confused.

"You'll see. Let's meet back here in… its 6'oclock now, I would say two hours"

_That was all David said as he ran out the door, Ash and May set off to get the requested items, Ash complaining about getting stuck shopping for clothes while May giggled, Brock however, set out to find a sports and outdoors shop. David was walking, looking for items to fill his needs. He stopped when he noticed a construction site. "Best place to look I guess." And he began to walk inside._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**David's POV**

_I was walking back through the doors of the Pokémon Center with a backpack loaded full items I had 'acquired'. I went to the Pokémon Center cafeteria to find Ash and May at the table we sat at. I looked around and saw people around them looking edgy. I sat down and was about to say hello to Ash and May when another news alert came on the television. Apparently the quarantine had not held, and Saffron was starting to see zombies. Great, this was almost predictable. Actually it was, it happens in just about everything. Almost like it's a plot twist used in stories and video games. Like this is a planned out story created by an author. Nevertheless it made thing more difficult, we now had to cross through a city that was infected by the Undead. I was hoping to avoid all encounters with the Undead. But then it's a good thing I visited a few places around town. I then sat down and dropped the bag on the table._

"Okay guys, how did it go?"

"We got the clothes and stuff" May said.

"We would have been done sooner but May got a little sidetracked with clothes that weren't exactly on the list" Ash explained.

May giggled, "I can't help it, some of them were really cute!"

"So where is Brock?" I asked.

_Then as if on cue Brock walked into the cafeteria and sat down._

"Sorry I took so long guys, some of these things were hard to find." Brock said slightly out of breath.

"That's okay Brock, but I say we should head up to our room." I suggested.

"I guess it's pretty late. But what about the planning?" Ash asked.

"I will tell you there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay guys, we have the equipment and clothing, thanks to your efforts, and we have these." I said dumping the items in the bag I had.

_Out of it came a crowbar, a fire axe, and two baseball bats._

"Why do we need these?" Brock asked picking up the axe.

"To kill them." I replied with no emotion.

"What?!" May shouted.

"To kill any undead we encounter." I said.

"I thought we were staying away from Vermillion?" Brock questioned.

"Oh yes that's right you didn't hear. The zombies have reached Saffron City so it's only a matter of time. That's why we are leaving for Fuschia City tomorrow at 7oclock." I said thinking.

"But that's so early." Ash complained.

"The sooner we get to Fuschia City the safer we'll be." I said trying to keep frustration out of my voice. "This is serious guys the world we know and love in the Kanto Region is about to end."

"Okay, we get it David. We'll take this seriously." Ash said.

"May? I know you are unsure about killing them. And trust me I might freeze up too, but remember they're no longer people or pokémon. Okay? Don't worry too much about taking them down; just try to not let them touch you. Ash you'll protect her right?"

"If I have to die to do it." Ash stated determinedly.

_Brock and May looked at him in shock. May stared at him with a feeling of trust and I think love, I not an expert in that part. It sucks being intelligent instead of more set-after qualities .But nevertheless he said exactly what I thought he would say. For Ash had just declared how far he was willing to go for May._

"Ash… Do you mean that?" May asked.

"I definitely do May; I won't let anything harm you." Ash said.

"Ash…"

"May I want you to know that I lo-"

_Ash never got to finish his sentence. But he didn't need to for, May had pressed her lips against his, it what I could only assume was a very passionate kiss. Ash slowly got over his shock and leaned into the kiss as well. Putting his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their kiss seemed to become fiercer. Feeling very awkward I decided to continue packing equipment while Brock helped me. After about five minutes they broke for air._

"Well, you two lovebirds done?" I asked.

_They both blushed and nodded._

"Good. We should probably head of to bed now so I'll see you two in the morning. Oh and no funny business, if you catch my drift."

_Apparently they both caught my drift for they blushed even harder. And with that I laid down in one of the two bunk beds in the room before I drifted off to sleep._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**October 31,Celadon City Pokémon Center, 05:28**

"Okay guys up and at 'em!" I shouted.

"Uggghhh…" Ash groaned. "I'm still tired.

"Come on walk it off!" I continued to shout.

_In thirty minutes we were dressed, packed, had eaten, and walked out the doors of the pokémon center and were down the road outside of town on our way to Saffron City._

"Okay so we should be there at about 6:30" I said checking my Pokedex.

"I'm glad Mom's out on a vacation." Ash said.

"Yeah and Mom, Dad and Max are all home. I wonder if they're okay." May said.

"My family is still in Pewter City, I hope they are okay."

"What about your family David? Are they safe?" May asked me.

_I looked at them and began to feel sad at the memories that were drawn forth._

"Yeah I'm sure they're okay where they are." I said. "Look! There's Saffron City!" I shouted hoping to change the subject.

"It looks okay from here." Brock said, observing.

"Okay let's pick up the pace guys! I think there are some bikes here, I say we take them!"

"Uhh are we going to buy them?" May asked.

"Only if we have to" I said back.

"But that would be stealing them!" May cried.

"In a few days it won't matter." I replied.

"Alright there is a bike shop!" I shouted while running.

"Looks closed." Ash stated.

"Grab a bike when we run by and pedal to the East side of town!"

_We soon all grabbed bikes and were pedaling at full speed. We were nearing the edge of town when I saw a blockade that did not hold. I slowed and veered towards it._

"I keep going till you get to the spot at the forest!" I shouted. "I'll meet you there!"

"David!" Brock shouted. "Don't take too long!"

"Ready Riolu? I asked the blue emanation pokémon.

_For once Riolu seemed full of confidence. I sped over to the blockade and noticed some undead stumbling about._

"Riolu use shadow ball on the two in front of us!"

"Riiiiiiiiluu!"

_Two purplish-black spheres connected with the undead blowing up the upper part of their torsos into a shower of blood and internal organs. I pulled the crowbar from my backpack and as soon as I rushed past an Undead male I swung, splitting his head open easily with the momentum from the bike. He dropped to the ground, never to rise again. I went over to two dead police officers and skidded to a stop._

"Riolu keep an eye out for any zombies." I told him.

_I began to search the bodies; I found a pistol in the holster on one of them taking the weapon and the holster I searched for any magazines. I found 5 clips for the pistol and a car key. Assuming it was for the nearby cop car I rushed over and popped the trunk inside was a pump-action shotgun and a duffel bag. I checked the duffel bag and found more shotgun shells than I could count. "Glad the law was on the right rode to dealing with the problem." I thought. Noticing the shotgun had a sling, I slung it over my back. Trying to hurry I placed my backpack in the bicycle's basket. I then toke the duffel bag and slung it on my back forming a crude X across my back. I then tightened the bag as far as possible to prevent it moving around. Deciding I was done here I called Riolu to my shoulder just as an Undead freak burst through the front door of a nearby house. I pulled the pistol from the holster I had placed on my leg. Before I had realized what I was doing I had taken the safety and fired the pistol. The single round blasted straight into the zombie's forehead dropping it instantly. I was so shocked at what I had done I clicked on the safety and holstered the pistol. I then sat there and played the scenes of events through my mind. Terrified I decided I wouldn't let that heartless side of me take over again._

"Okay Riolu." I said slowly. "Let's catch up with the others."

_Riolu stared at my for a bit before giving me a comforting hug around the neck._

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Ri."

_I then hopped on the bike and pedaled away as fast as I could. The adrenaline must have made me pedal faster because in no time I was rushing past trees toward the meeting spot. I then spotted the others waiting on their bikes for me._

"Hey guys!" I called out. "Let's go!"

_They started pedaling and we meet up without me ever having to stop._

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted out, startled.

_May looked to see what had startled him and notice the guns I was carrying._

"David are those guns?!" May shouted.

"Yes. Yes, they are." I said as we began pedaling through the unmarked territory.

_We flew past the trees and in no time were on Route 11 and back into unmarked territory._

"David where did you get those guns?" May asked, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

"I got them from two police officers at that blockade."

"Were they…?" Brock asked.

"No they weren't zombies. Which is surprising, they looked like they had been there since maybe yesterday."

"Hmm are they supposed to change quickly?" Brock inquired.

"All evidence I have found shows it happens no later than a day or two." I answered.

"Maybe they are one of those exceptions." Ash said.

"Maybe" I said thinking.

_I checked the time and noticed it was all the rush I had forgotten about eating. Me! The guy who had to snack on something every twenty minutes! …and then my stomach growled. May looked over and smiled. She reached into her fanny pack and withdrew a granola bar, then tossed it to me. I caught it, ripped it open and began to eat it in a rushed manner while still pedaling._

"Guess you forgot about eating huh?" May said.

I swallowed the bite I was chewing and said "Thanks for that. I just noticed how hungry I was."

"No problem, we ate while waiting for you anyway" May said.

_I smiled and continued to eat. Shortly after we ended up on Route 14, or so I thought until we passed a sign that said Route 15._

"Great" I said pointing it out. "We're ahead of schedule."

"We'll be in Fuschia City in no time!" Ash shouted.

_Sure enough we were speeding through town and to the beach I stopped at the sand and the others stopped as well._

"Better put these guys out of sight before someone freaks out." I said stuffing the guns into the duffel bag.

_We abandoned the bikes at the beach edge and walked over to the pier with the fishing boats._

_We walked up to the booth and saw a man in about his sixties._

"Hello there sir." I said trying to deepen my voice. "We would like to rent one of your boats."

"Ah yes sure sure. Let's see that will be that will be 4000."

_I quickly dumped my pockets. I had 2,800._

"Anyone else have cash?"

_Brock had 600, Ash Had 320 and May had 250. I quickly took it all and handed it to the man._

"Ah yes very good well here are the keys to the boat. Have a good time fishing.

_As we walked to the boat I began to think._

"That man know it's not fishing season right?"

"I guess not." Brock said.

I began to chuckle "He didn't ask for a boating license either."

"Or how old we are!" Ash said, laughing.

_I then thought of something._

"Anyone know how to drive a boat?" I asked seriously.

"You are in luck because I can drive one." Brock said.

I was surprised by this "Really?"

"Yup it's not that hard." Brock explained.

"Well let's go!" I shouted, happy that we made it so easily.

"Whoo hoo! We made it!" Ash screamed as we drifted away.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, just as happy.

"Yeah Cinnabar Island here we come!" May exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to take a nap, okay guys?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Brock said. "I'll let y'all know when we get to Cinnabar."

_As I began to drift off, I kept getting the feeling that I had forgotten something. Shrugging it off I drifted into sleep_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahh man my head… Ughhh where are we?" "Huh?!"

_I looked around we were on an island… but it wasn't Cinnabar Island. I looked around. I was on the boat but it was slanted, Brock was face down over near the controls. Ash and May wear on their back near each other, it looked like Ash had tried to protect her. Pikachu was on the other side of the boat next to Riolu. Everyone appeared to be unconscious. I looked out of the boat and saw we were on a beach. It was then I noticed blood dripping into my eyes. I put my hand on my forehead, and all I felt was blood. I began to get dizzy, I pulled out my Pokedex to find the screen cracked. I tried to turn it on and luckily it did. I activated the GPS to find where we were. It was full of static but finally it gave results. All I read was 'Seafoam Islands' before I pasted out._

**Happy Halloween guys! If you don't celebrate Halloween then… what are you doing in a Halloween story? Anyway so how was that story huh? I slaved on it day and night trying to finish it. So there were a lot of things revealed in there, maybe not major, but nonetheless revealing, I even through in Ash and May, granted it was poor and you probably are not happy with it but that is what my other story is for; this is just a special holiday story the actual story confession of love will be better than that. But back to this one, how was it? Good? Bad? In between? If only there was some way to tell me what you think. Oh wait, Reviews! Yes lots of reviews would be good. I appreciate every review I receive and I try to read all of them as soon as possible. If I find out how well you liked this story I might make a sequel to it, after all you wouldn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger would you? I actually have a solution to it either way but still! Why not have a sequel? So please let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter in my other story. *cough* Visitor *cough cough * From Another Land *cough***


End file.
